conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Boicha
General information Boica is a constructed language that is designed to contain no irregularities. In English, its name is spelled 'Boicha'. It is loosely based on the Japanese natural language. Writing and Phonics Boicha is written with a syllabary and a logography. A brief description of all the characters in the syllabary can be found below, including a picture of each character at the bottom. *a - This character is pronounced 'a' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'a' in 'ball'. *i - This character is pronounced 'i' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'e' in 'meal'. *u - This character is pronounced 'ɯ' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'oo' in 'moo'. *e - This character is pronounced 'ɛ' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'e' in 'met'. *o - This character is pronouned 'ə' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'o' in 'boat'. *c - This character is pronounced 'tɕ' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'ch' in 'cheese'. *b - This character is pronounced 'b' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'b' in 'ball'. *k - This character is pronounced 'k' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'k' in 'kill'. *d - This character is pronounced 'ɾ' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'd' in 'door'. *f - This character is pronounced 'f' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'f' in 'fail'. *g - This character is pronounced 'g' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'g' in 'good'. *h - This character is pronounced 'h' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'h' in 'hair'. *j - This character is pronounced 'dʑ' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'j' in 'jar'. *m - This character is pronounced 'm' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'm' in 'mail'. *n - This character is pronounced 'n' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'n' in 'nail'. *p - This character is pronounced 'p' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'p' in 'pail'. *s - This character is pronounced 's' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 's' in 'sail'. *t - This character is pronounced 't' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 't' in 'talk'. *v - This character is pronounced 'v' in the IPA. It is pronounced like the 'v' in 'fricative'. The picture of the syllabary is coming soon. The logography can be found in the 'Vocabulary' section. Grammar *Verbs are conjugated according to tense. To change a verb's tense, add the appropriate suffix to the verb. *Nouns are declined according to number. To change a noun's number, add the appropriate suffix to the noun. *Adverbs are placed before the verb they modify. *Adjectives are placed before the noun they modify. *Particles do grammatical tasks that are not built into other parts of speech. *A word can be both a noun and a verb, but cannot be used as both at the same time. They can, however, be used in different ways in the same sentence. Vocabulary Verb Suffixes *biu - negative *fei - past *nai - future *vue - negative and past *ofu - negative and future Particles *to - and *ka - or *no - ownership *ce - compares words *nedo - name marker Adverbs *nati - should *dana - have to (mandatory) *fabe - want to Verbs *adima - is *hosi - want. *sudu - general action (to do) Nouns *koifu - I *natai - you *jae - one *bio - two *nika - three *co - four *bue - five *saku - six *hai - seven *beni - eight *tufu - nine *cuka - ten *cabaka - deity Adjectives *dai - large *dobo - small Noun Suffixes *ticu - plural Verb/Noun Combos *sano - fish *ame - rain *kefu - snow Category:Languages Category:FFD